


Springbreak

by sweetlikesugar



Series: Pack Writing [5]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Gen, Not Beta Read, also freckled k, i believe in that, let k rest, that's literally self indulgent domestic k
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-04
Updated: 2017-09-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 21:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11998485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetlikesugar/pseuds/sweetlikesugar
Summary: Spring breaks were that time of the year where everyone fucked off to mind their own business.K uses it to his advantage.





	Springbreak

**Author's Note:**

> this is nothing but some sweet sweet self indulgence, becasue k desrves some rest and i don't care it's september, so have domestic k (also skov is a slut for aliens) ((talk to me at mindlesslittlefreak.tumblr.com))

Spring breaks for Kavinsky were a mental russian rulette. They could either leave him relaxed and rested or they were a constant string of night terrors and exhaustion.

This break however, had a potential to be one of the most relaxing ones so far.

 

“Where are you going, again?”, K asked, hauling Jiang's last bag to the trunk of his Supra.

“I'm taking Skov and Proko on a trip”, he says, “Skov wanted to see all supernatural places in States after I told him we can't break into the Area 51”.

K snorts and shakes his head, “good luck with that”.

“Thank you, we'll need it. What about you?”

“I'm gonna glue myself to the roof and hope I'll die”, K shrugs.

“Neat”, Jiang humms, “have fun”.

 

 

Honestly, K was only half joking.

 

 

 

After everyone left, ecstatic to spend some time apart, K twirled around his empty living room, trying to figure out what to do.

 

After spending almost two hours submerged in dark purple water, staring in awe at chunks of glitter whirling around every time he moved (courtesy of one of the bathbombs Proko religiously hoards), and doing a very complicated multi step skin care routine (Jiang thinks he never listens, but he does, all the time) he felt lighter and cleaner (not because Proko has any point when he says that skincare is mentally relaxing, not at all). He throws on clean underwear and shorts and pads barefoot towards his room and onto the balcony.

 

It's his favourite place in his house and another one of ridiculously few rules in his home is that nobody is to enter the balcony without him explicitly consenting. It has nothing to do with it being connected to his bedroom, he rarely minds people in his room. But the balcony is a place that is his and his alone. He squints at the sun and just straight up drops to the ground, sprawling on his stomach, ignoring the way his hipbones dig painfully into the tiled floor and closes his eyes soaking up the warmth. In the back of his mind he loathes the freckles that will surely show up, splattered on his nape and shoulders after laying in the sun for too long, but he ignores that too.

 

 

He must've fallen asleep in the sun, because when he wakes up, it's already dark and his stomach feels fused together with the tiles. He unpeeled himself, wincing and traced the red dents in his stomach. Putting on the first clean shirt he saw, he skipped downstairs to the kitchen. Staring at the kettle as he waited for the water to boil, he scanned the living room searching for his laptop. After pouring the scalding water into the mug he dropped a bag of tea inside, mindlessly staring at the whirls of the infusion slowly bleeding from it, colouring the water, (Swan always brings some weird teas when he leaves to visit his cousin. He says they taste hideous, but K likes them). With his laptop tucked under his armpit and a mug gripped tightly he wobbles upstaris praying he won't spill anything on his feet. He lets out a quiet whoop of tryumph when he succesfully gets to the balcony and sets the mug on the ground.

 

Reaching for a lighter he notices the smattering of freckles on his hand and sighs, as similar marks probably appeared on his nose and back. He opens his laptop, browser still frozen on netflix home page and selects a random stupid reality show, with shallow people and shallow problems (one of his secret guilty pleasures, I mean, shit is hilarious) and curls on his side, eyes glued to the screen. Inhaling the atrocious scent of one of Swan's cousin concotions he feels more relaxed then anytime ever.

 

He ends up falling asleep on the balcony again.

 


End file.
